Conventionally, an interior air conditioning unit for a vehicle air conditioner has an air conditioning case housing an evaporator, a drain port of the air conditioning case, and a drain hose connected to the drain port. Condensate water produced in the evaporator is drained from the drain port to outside of a vehicle compartment through the drain hose (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).